


Kiss Me

by AireHaleinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Missing Moments, No Braeden, One Shot, Season 1, Season 2, Season 3, Slow Build, no malia, season 4, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AireHaleinski/pseuds/AireHaleinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiss!Fic (esiste? Boh, se non esiste l'ho appena inventato)<br/>4 baci Sterek che ripercorrono momenti salienti delle 4 stagioni di Teen Wolf, più l'epilogo a sorpresa.<br/>Tutto è nato da un prompt su Tumblr e da un'improvvisa ispirazione, più la voglia che avevano Derek e Stiles di saltarsi addosso, cosa che possono fare quante volte vogliono, nelle menti delle fangirl...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five times Stiles finds himself kissing Derek + one he really wants to.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942721) by [AireHaleinski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AireHaleinski/pseuds/AireHaleinski). 



> Nata da un prompt che ho scovato su Tumblr (questo omg http://queerlyalex.tumblr.com/post/115785404802/sterek-kisses-by-season) , questa storia è stata scritta di getto, quindi prendetela così com’è.  
> Le scene sono state prese dalle puntate 1x09, 2x02, 3x11 e 3x24 (inventata) e 4x12 (inventata)  
> L’epilogo è frutto della mia mente contorta =P  
> E’ facile da descrivere, perché ci sono i nostri amati Sterek che si baciano… questo basta e avanza.  
> I personaggi non sono i miei, ma appartengono a chi di dovere (Jeff Davis)  
> Ok, in attesa che mi vengano altre idee… Stay Tuned and Stay Sterek <3

La prima volta accadde quasi per caso, come se qualche strano allineamento dei pianeti avesse influito sugli ormoni di Stiles più di quanto non facesse di solito.

La realtà era che tutti in città conoscevano la sua cotta spropositata per la sua compagna di classe Lydia Martin, che lei bellamente ignorava dalla lontana terza elementare.  
Solo il giovane Stilinski ormai era convinto che per logica divina dovesse essere lei - e solo lei - il suo primo bacio; altre ipotesi non erano nemmeno da prendere in considerazione.

Aveva anche sognato quel momento nel dettaglio almeno tre volte al mese: la musica assordante del ballo dell’ultimo anno; la camicia bianca e la cravatta in tinta col vestito all’ultima moda di lei; le labbra perfette della ragazza con i capelli biondo fragola che sfioravano con intensità le sue…

E invece, suo malgrado, si era ritrovato con la schiena sbattuta contro la porta d’ingresso della sua stessa stanza, bisbigliando furioso minacce ad un lupo mannaro – attraente, per carità, non si poteva negare - dagli occhi verdi e magnetici, che si era intrufolato li senza chiedere il permesso e che lo immobilizzava con un pugno, stretto contro il petto, per affermare la sua supremazia. 

Stiles non seppe mai perché accadde. 

Lui odiava Derek: aveva incasinato la sua vita da adolescente sfigato, rendendogliela un vero e proprio inferno, dato che si trovava in pericolo di vita un giorno sì e l’altro pure.  
Stiles odiava Derek perché era piombato nella sua routine, apparentemente tranquilla, insinuandosi persino nei pensieri privati che condivideva con la sua mano, dedicati solo a Lydia. 

Stiles odiava Derek, ma l’aveva afferrato per quella sudicia maglia sporca di sangue, trascinandoselo contro con rabbia e quasi disprezzo, facendo cozzare contro le proprie quelle labbra, sigillate quasi per dispetto, che non riusciva a smettere di fissare.  
Voleva strappargli quell’indumento di dosso, talmente la furia stava montando.  
Le loro lingue presero a combattere calde e inebrianti, e nei meandri della sua mente, Stiles si chiese se tutto quello che stava accadendo, mentre gli occhi rimanevano chiusi, fosse vero. 

Derek aveva il volto pulito e liscio: solo un paio di peli sparsi qua e la sotto il mento, ostacolavano brutalmente l’idea di Stiles, ovvero che stesse scambiando il suo primo bacio con Lydia, e non con un lupo acido qualsiasi. 

Ma Stiles era un adolescente e i suoi ormoni impazzivano, anche nei riguardi di Derek.  
L’Hale lo spinse ancora più forte contro la porta, facendolo quasi ansimare nel momento in cui i suoi denti presero a mordergli le labbra.  
Stiles ingoiò il gemiti di dolore e piacere: erano una subdola miscela che andava trattenuta, perché suo padre era ancora in casa e non doveva assolutamente sentirlo. 

Stiles spintonò via Derek con un gesto fermo e duro, i respiri troppo rapidi e le labbra rosse quasi come se avessero entrambi preso in prestito un rossetto. 

Allora anche gli ormoni di Derek erano impazziti. 

Nessuno dei due nominò mai più quel momento. 

-

La seconda volta accadde davanti alla stazione di polizia, mentre pianificavano un entrata a sorpresa.  
Perché Stiles sapeva che il karma ce l’aveva a morte con lui e quindi, ogni volta che bisognava lavorare per il bene del branco – e ancora Stiles si chiedeva perché Derek ne facesse più o meno parte – lui doveva essere accoppiato con il lupo scontroso.  
Ok, i suoi livelli di testosterone in prossimità del lupo mannaro salivano a livelli esorbitanti, ma questo non voleva dire niente. 

Solo che quel testone di Scott se ne era accorto: Stiles si maledisse, perché l’unica cosa che doveva bellamente ignorare, non era sfuggita al suo istinto lupesco, spesso inibito dalla presenza di Allison, che Stiles benediceva. 

Fatto stava che Derek si era proposto per entrare da solo nella centrare e Stiles aveva avuto un moto di preoccupazione.  
In fondo era stato incastrato da Scott e Stiles per la morte di sua sorella, per la quale lui ovviamente non aveva alcuna colpa, quindi entrare in centrale poteva risultare sia sospetto che pericoloso, per il giovane lupo mannaro. 

Senza contare che la poliziotta al bancone d’entrata era una gran bella ragazza. 

Stiles gli afferrò una spalla con foga e tanta preoccupazione, mentre i due erano ancora all’interno della Jeep, tentando in qualche modo di fermarlo. 

«No, tu non ci entri la dentro!» 

Derek si era accorto del contatto più che di qualsiasi avvertimento Stiles avesse pronunciato.  
Questo perché nessuno tendeva a toccarlo, almeno da quando Laura era morta. 

Fu solo quel semplice tocco che mandò il cervello di entrambi in cortocircuito, soprattutto quello di Stiles, che si ritrovò con le mani sul volto stupito del ragazzo e le pupille più larghe, fisse sulle sue labbra. 

Avvicinarsi e toccargliele di nuovo era stato il movimento più naturale e spontaneo della vita di Stiles.  
Il ragazzo prese a muoversi contro il lupo, inserendo subito la lingua e lappando quasi le labbra dell’ Hale, che non potè fare a meno di imitare il giovane idiota che lo stava facendo letteralmente impazzire. 

Stiles, incastrato tra i sedili anteriori della sua fida Jeep Roscoe e spaventato che qualcuno potesse vederli, avvertì qualcosa stavolta. 

Era una sensazione sorda e dolorosa all’altezza del petto, che non riusciva a spiegare mentre il bacio continuava imperterrito, il calore della bocca di Derek che lo stava ipnotizzando. 

Il bacio terminò incasinato come era iniziato: le mani sui rispettivi volti solo per tenerli fermi, i loro respiri sempre agitati e gli occhi che bramavano quelle labbra ancora per un po’.  
Il peso sul cuore di Stiles era ancora più fastidioso e il ragazzo sbuffò, voltandosi dall’altra parte, frustrato. 

Non riusciva a capire perché quel bacio gli avesse fatto provare compassione per Derek Hale. 

\- 

Com’è il detto? Non c’è due senza tre. 

Il terzo fu uno dei baci più cliché della storia, perché avvenne in ascensore.  
Scott aveva appena tradito le idee e lo stesso branco, stringendo un’alleanza temporanea con Deucalion, uno dei tanti, troppi, nemici che si erano fatti. 

Stiles aveva deciso di aggiornare un Derek semi-svenuto per colpa di Jennifer Blake – insegnante d’inglese di giorno, druido amante dei sacrifici di notte e nel mezzo amante dello stesso Derek – prima scuotendolo ripetutamente e poi ansimandogli addosso che Jennifer era scomparsa, che Scott era con il Demon Wolf e che dovevano muoversi. 

Fu quando un preoccupato Derek chiese di Cora, che Stiles non resistette più.  
Una mano gli stava accarezzando il braccio, quasi per consolarlo dall’odissea che aveva passato in quelle ultime ore e l’altra era stretta contro quella di Derek, pronta per aiutarlo a rialzarsi.  
Solo che nel gesto Derek si scontrò inevitabilmente con le labbra di Stiles, quasi come se possedessero una sorta di calamita.  
E ancora Stiles avvertì quel dolore sordo e asfissiante in mezzo al petto, mentre Derek lo baciava di fretta, senza chiedersi perché lo stessero facendo di nuovo. 

La luce ad intermittenza dell’ascensore si spense completamente e Stiles emise un piccolo gemito spaventato, che scosse con violenza il corpo di Derek.  
I cuori dei due ragazzi stavano letteralmente volando nella cassa toracica, per quanto battevano forte, tanto che Stiles pensò quasi che gli potesse esplodere. 

Non accadde nulla di tutto quello, perché per la prima volta Derek allentò la presa, assaporando sul serio il contatto delle loro labbra, quasi studiandole davvero.  
Stiles aveva le labbra perennemente screpolate che graffiavano con forza quelle al contrario morbide e idratate del lupo mannaro. 

Derek prese a leccargliele, inumidendole con la saliva calda che Stiles apprezzò, dato l’ennesimo gemito che Derek dovette ingoiare. 

Entrambi odiavano molto di meno quei momenti, dove tutti e due, seppur tollerandosi a fatica – seriamente? Non ci credeva più nessuno al fatto che Derek e Stiles non si sopportassero, siamo sinceri - assaporavano una vicinanza che avevano preso ad apprezzare e non solo. 

Fu quando Stiles aprì gli occhi per la prima volta, e Derek compì lo stesso gesto, che entrambi capirono che quel fastidio leggero ma continuo nel petto che provavano era un effetto tangibile di quanto accettassero l’uno la compagnia dell’altro.

Il colore degli occhi di Derek ricordava una distesa di muschio colpita da qualche sprazzo di sole qua e la.  
Stiles aveva il miele attorno alle pupille.  
Entrambi alzarono di poco l’angolo delle proprie bocche, increduli per il fatto che stessero abbozzando un sorriso quando là fuori le persone – dicasi lo sceriffo e Melissa, insieme a molti altri – rischiavano di morire.  
Però erano insieme e Stiles sapeva, nel profondo del suo cuore, che quando Derek era accanto a lui la protezione era assicurata.  
Stavolta si separarono, con quelle smorfie sul volto che ricordavano dei sorrisi, e la zona del cuore un po’ più calda. 

\- 

La quarta volta fu imprevista e triste.  
Stiles non voleva scaraventarsi contro Derek, quando accanto a loro c’era Lydia che piangeva la morte di Aiden, insieme al gemello Ethan.  
Solo che non potè farne a meno. 

Derek aveva passato quasi il suo stesso inferno, in fondo. 

Stiles aveva perso se stesso, soccombendo ad uno spirito giapponese e Derek aveva passato settimane a scandagliare libri, la foresta e qualsiasi posto disponibile, tentando di capire dove potesse essere finita quella persona che gli salvava sempre la vita, e che ora toccava a lui proteggere. 

Stiles si accorse di Derek in piedi - mentre Lydia singhiozzava al suo fianco e lui le accarezzava i capelli, in un gesto ormai solo consolatorio, perché le fantasie sulla ragazza biondo fragola erano finite - e il male che aveva provato in quel periodo di possessione esplose nel suo petto come un fuoco d’artificio.  
Lydia si staccò dalla presa di Stiles, correndo disperata verso l’amore che aveva perduto, l’ennesimo.  
Stiles corse a perdifiato, come mai in vita sua, raggiungendo Derek in piedi, ansimandogli contro il collo e stringendolo contro di sé, aggrappandosi a lui come un ancora.  
Le sue dita lunghe e affusolate presero a tracciare il volto di Derek, a toccare la barba che pizzicava e le sue guance morbide quasi con dolore, come se avessero desiderato il contatto da troppo tempo. 

Le pupille del lupo mannaro si allargarono a dismisura, quando anche le sue dita presero a toccare il volto di un ragazzo che aveva rischiato di scomparire definitivamente, a causa di uno spirito comparso da chissà dove, e ormai lontano nel tempo. 

«Stiles?» sussurrò quasi spaventato, a mezza voce, incerto di aver pronunciato davvero quel nome. 

Stiles annuì leggermente, un cenno del capo che sembrava costargli fatica, le guance pallide e le occhiaie di chi era sopravvissuto, senza capire nemmeno bene perchè. 

Derek afferrò i polsi del ragazzo di fronte a lui, con lo stomaco che bruciava e le gambe che tremavano per le conseguenze della lotta contro gli oni, mostrando al giovane volto la domanda che aveva palesemente stampata in faccia e che Derek aveva intuito, perché i pensieri di Stiles erano diventati anche i suoi. 

«Sono reale? Questo è reale? ». 

Stiles contò le proprie dita, aiutato da Derek. Erano dieci. 

Il giovane ragazzo lasciò andare un singhiozzo che aveva trattenuto dal giorno precedente, da quando il cuore di Allison Argent aveva smesso di battere.  
Gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime, che lui lasciò scorrere sulle sue guance, mentre il suo volto ormai toccava quello di Derek, altrettanto bagnato.  
Non sapevano dove toccarsi, dove stabilizzare le braccia, cosa stesse accadendo attorno a loro, perché il tocco delle loro labbra, vero, stabile e caldo era tutto quello che ai due ragazzi importava. 

I due si baciarono di nuovo, di fretta, come a scacciar via il prima possibile, il dolore che il loro animo completamente spezzato provava.  
I respiri corti e rapidi fecero loro quasi girare la testa, ma nonostante tutto non smisero di baciarsi con foga, con disperazione, come se tutta la loro vita li avesse condotti a questo.  
Le dita di entrambi si posarono sulle rispettive nuche mentre la testa si spostava, i nasi si scontravano e le lacrime scendevano copiose.  
I due tennero gli occhi chiusi, assaporando la quantità abnorme di emozioni solo con i loro animi. 

A differenza degli altri, questo fu un bacio che equivaleva ad una promessa silenziosa, che conoscevano solo loro due. 

\- 

Stiles corse di fretta verso l’uscita di La Iglesia con il cuore che sbatteva contro la cassa toracica.  
Doveva essere accanto a Scott, aiutarlo contro la sfida finale che lo contrapponeva a Peter, ma tutto il suo essere era attratto fuori, dove un moribondo Derek Hale aveva appena ululato. 

Avrebbe dovuto esalare l’ultimo respiro, secondo logica, certamente non ululare.  
Ciò voleva semplicemente dire che il lupo mannaro era miracolosamente sopravvissuto all’urlo di una Banshee.

Stiles uscì dalla chiesa, pregando per la prima volta in vita sua, in un miracolo.  
Il giovane Stilinski si trovò davanti un Derek completamente nudo e vivo, intento a fare a pezzi uno dei temibili Berserkers di Kate Argent, la stessa donna per terra ferita e rantolante. 

Derek aveva appena chiuso completamente col suo passato, sconfitto i fantasmi del dolore che Kate gli aveva provocato, prima come adolescente e poi come membro della famiglia Hale. 

Fu sotto lo sguardo di Parrish e Chris Argent e tutto il resto dei cacciatori, che Derek e Stiles alzarono la testa nello stesso momento, con l’Hale che intuì senza vedere, la presenza dell’altro, incrociando gli sguardi, prima esitanti e poi sempre più fieri. 

«Sei vivo…» bisbigliò l’umano, facendo in modo che solo l’udito super sviluppato del lupo potesse sentirlo. 

E Stiles corse di nuovo verso Derek, riunendosi a lui come nei migliori lieto fine: le mani di entrambi toccarono con dolcezza i fianchi, come se volessero assaporare il piacere in piedi, davanti ad una chiesa antica.  
Stiles nemmeno fece caso al fatto che Derek gli stesse premendo contro, totalmente nudo, perché la bocca dell’altro catalizzava tutti i pensieri.  
I baci furono pieni di sorrisi, questa volta, i respiri calmi e composti e i gemiti che non sfuggirono a nessuno.  
Stiles pensava di aver perso un pezzetto di sé, quando si era voltato indietro per vedere un Derek vulnerabile e umano, che lentamente stava perdendo quella vita, alla quale era rimasto così maledettamente aggrappato per tutti quei mesi, anche grazie al suo aiuto.  
All’aiuto di Stiles, che da semplice umano, aveva salvato la vita di un essere soprannaturale più volte di quante credesse fosse possibile. 

Il dolore nel petto di entrambi si fece più forte, stavolta, perché amare qualcuno faceva male e loro erano quelli che più spesso l’avevano provato sulla pelle. 

Pelle che ora bramavano, l’uno tastando quella dell’altro con voglia, interesse e passione, mentre i baci si facevano più profondi e i sorrisi apparivano di tanto in tanto, a sigillare un nuovo inizio per i due ragazzi, che avevano trovato l’amore l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro, senza che potessero sottrarsi a questa forza così devastante. 

-

Epilogo 

Laura ed Erica dormivano tranquille, le dita tozze e piccole, strette contro quelle decisamente più ruvide e lunghe dei loro genitori.  
Era appena sorta l’alba, colorando di un arancione vivo e fiero le lenzuola bianche nelle quali la famiglia Hale – Stilinski riposava, chi più e chi meno ordinatamente. 

Stiles aprì gli occhi lentamente, drizzando le orecchie per captare tutti i respiri delle persone accanto a lui, rumori semplici che per lui erano diventati musica.  
C’erano tre figure nel letto con Stiles, persone che aveva imparato ad amare più della sua stessa vita.  
Una mano era stretta contro quella calda e piccolina di Laura, a proteggerla dai brutti sogni; l’altra era sicura e ferma, legata a quella di Derek, a rafforzare quel legame che ormai andava oltre all’amore e al rispetto che i due provavano l’uno per l’altro.

Derek non si era staccato da quella posizione da quando si erano coricati, la sera precedente.

Stiles si protese, facendo leva su un braccio, per lasciare il primo e il più casto dei baci che avrebbe scambiato con Derek in quella giornata.  
L’uomo - con la barba che pizzicava sempre sotto la pelle sensibile di Stiles, coperta da un paio di macchie rosate, segno della passione travolgente che spesso e volentieri li assaliva – aprì gli occhi, specchiandosi in quelle pupille color miele che erano diventati il suo porto sicuro da dieci anni a quella parte. 

Il sorriso di Stiles era davvero ciò che, senza dare più la colpa all’allineamento dei pianeti, ogni mattina influiva sui suoi ormoni.

Non avevano smesso di impazzire una volta, nemmeno quelli di Derek, da quando aveva posato la prima volta lo sguardo e poi le proprie labbra, su quelle di Stiles, legando il ragazzo a sé, per sempre.


End file.
